Mixed Emotions
by WP
Summary: A hard time when A darklighter decides to try out his poison of on the half whitelighter.
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Emotions  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
"Where's Paige?!"  
  
She frowned, "I don't know. Leo, what's wrong?"  
  
"She's hurt, we need to find her."  
  
Paige took Leo's hand, "well orb!!"  
  
This was it, she was going to die. She couldn't form the words to call Leo. She just hoped her sisters  
would be ok.  
  
Piper and Leo could barely hide their shock when they orbed into Paige's beetle, to see her slouched  
over the steering wheel.  
  
She had what was obviously A dark lighter's arrow, embedded deep in her side.  
  
"Leo, orb to the manor!" Piper ordered as she made sure Paige was still alive. She knew the arrow  
would kill her before the poison.  
  
Paige now lay on the sofa breathing hard, Leo was about to remove the arrow when Piper stopped  
him. "You can't do it, I will."  
  
Paige looked at Piper with pleading eyes, "please don't." She knew pulling it out would be agonising.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey." Piper said as she pulled the arrow out.  
  
Paige let out a bloodcurdling scream. Piper's heart almost stopped when Paige's eyes rolled back in  
her head.  
  
She hit Leo's arm, "heal her!"  
  
Leo moved his hands over Paige's ugly wound and began to heal her.  
  
Tears welled in Piper's eyes, "What's taking so long?"  
  
"She almost died is what's taking so long."  
  
Finally Paige's eyes fluttered open and she inhaled sharply.  
  
Piper pounced on Paige, "don't you ever do that again!"   
  
"I won't." she said hugging back.  
  
Leo hated to interrupt but the question needed answered, "What happened, Paige?"  
  
Paige sat up with Piper by her side, her motherly instincts on full alert as put her arm around Paige's  
shoulder.  
  
"I was getting in my car and just as I got in one of those darklighter dudes, orbed into the passenger  
seat and shot me. Then he just orbed away again."  
  
Leo was pacing, deep worry on his face. "He didn't say anything?"  
  
Paige shook her head, "no, only thing he did was give me this creepy grin."  
  
Leo seemed to relax some, "It must have been a random attack. It is about time they sent a  
darklighter after you."  
  
"Great, I was really feeling left out." Paige said sarcastically.  
  
Leo heard the call in his head then looked at Piper, "sorry, the elders need me. I'll be back later." He  
kissed Piper then orbed out.  
  
Piper moved some hair out of her little sisters face, "you ok, honey?"  
  
Paige put her head on Piper's shoulder, "yeah, just a little freaked. I really thought I was dead that  
time."  
  
Piper kissed Paige's head, "something tells me we won't get rid of you that easily."  
  
"Damn right." 


	2. New Poison

Part 2  
  
Phoebe stumbled sleepily out of her room. She was woken by heaving from the bathroom. She  
knocked then opened the door to see Paige hunched over the toilet and Piper holding her hair back.  
  
"Oh dear, that's a lot of puke." Phoebe said as she got closer.  
  
"Phoebe! Thats not helping." Paige said as she rubbed Paige's back.  
  
"Sorry. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard her and came through. She's given a whole knew meaning to blowing chunks in  
the last 5 minutes.   
  
Paige was now onto painful dry heaves as her sisters discussed her.   
  
"Pheebs, get the bucket and put it in her room and some water." Piper told her.  
  
"Ok." Phoebe nodded and went to get the sick bucket from downstairs.  
  
Piper slowly got Paige up and helped her wash her face and got her back to bed.  
  
She put her hand to Paige's forehead. It was warm but didn't seem too hot.  
  
"Sweetie, what's made you so sick?" she asked gently.  
  
"It's the bug going round work." came the tired response.  
  
Phoebe came in and put the bucket at the side of the bed and the water on the nightstand.  
  
"You just try and sleep it off."  
  
"Yeah, we'll phone the office and tell them you're ill."  
  
Paige nodded finding it hard to keep her eyes open.  
  
Piper pulled Paige's covers up. "Don't fight it. We love you."  
  
"Night hun."  
  
They got a muffled response as they left.  
  
  
Paige woke up with a splitting headache and churning stomach. Every joint in her body was sore.   
10.54. She'd been asleep for a while then. Piper and Phoebe were probably up as well. She painfully  
turned over and tried to get back to sleep.   
  
5 minutes later and she still couldn't get back to sleep. She could hear Piper and Leo out in the hall.  
Leo had a new charge that was keeping him busy. Piper said she'd be at home all day to keep an eye  
on Paige.  
  
Paige couldn't help but be happy that Piper was worried. Whenever she got ill she'd have to look  
after herself, which sucked. She liked being coddled when she was ill.  
  
Piper quietly opened her baby sisters door and peeked in. She smiled when she saw Paige awake,  
"hey, how are you this morning?" She noticed the empty bucket: good sign  
  
"Crappy."  
  
Piper sat on the bed and put her hand to Paige#s forehead, "hm... you're still warm. You can't have  
any medicine on an empty stomach though."  
  
"I think I'd just sick it up again."  
  
Piper sighed, "We'll leave it a little while then I'll make you some soup, ok?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"No being cheeky just cause you're ill."  
  
Paige laughed but quickly stopped when she realised it hurt too much.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just don't make me laugh"  
  
"I'll try. Since its just the two of us I have some classics, what do you say?"  
  
"You go get them and I'll be waiting here."  
  
"Glad you said that. I'll be right back."  
  
  
Piper lay next to Paige as they watched Chasing Amy.  
  
"This movie never gets better over the years." Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, it's immortal."  
  
As it got to the really dramatic part Piper felt Paige begin to shiver yet she was burning up.  
  
"Honey, are you cold?"  
  
"Freezing."  
  
Piper pulled Paige closer thinking she could burn it off. Her worry level increased as her baby sister  
tensed up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Piper didn't like the symptoms Paige was showing and wanted to be safe rather than sorry, "I'm going  
to make you a doctor's appointment." Piper said getting up.  
  
"Piper I'm fine! It's just a bug, it'll be gone in a day or so."  
  
Piper was about to argue with Paige when she seemed to double over in the bed.  
  
"Paige, where does it hurt?" she asked thinking it could be her appendix or something like that.  
  
"My side." she said with gritted teeth.  
  
Piper could practically hear the bing in her mind. She walked to the side of the bed and pulled  
Paige's shirt up slightly.   
  
She gasped when she saw the unnaturally black patch on her sisters side. It had little veins spreading  
out in every direction.  
  
"Oh god, Piper what is that?!" Paige asked in horror.  
  
Piper careful ran her fingers over it but pulled back when Paige flinched. "I'm not sure. Leo!!"  
  
Leo orbed in to see his wife and sister in law looking very worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
Piper moved to the side so Leo could get a view of what was wrong. "Are you thinking what I'm  
thinking?" She asked.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"What does everybody think!" Paige shouted getting annoyed that she had know clue what it was.  
  
"Yesterday you got shot by a darklighter, right where that 'thing' is. The bows contain poison that  
effects whitelighters, you're half whitelighter so it'll effect you too but maybe differently." Piper  
explained in one breath, making wild hand gestures.  
  
Leo put his hands over the poison and tried to heal Paige.  
  
Paige cried out. Instead of the warm feeling of Leo's healing it felt like ice was spearing into her side.  
"Leo stop!" She screamed as she pushed his hands away and curled up.  
  
Leo looked utterly confused as Piper started her usual questioning. "I need to talk to the elders." With  
that he was gone leaving two very worried sisters behind. 


	3. delusions

Part 3  
  
She placed the cool cloth on her sisters forehead, her fever was getting worse by the minute and Leo  
wasn't back yet. She heard the front door open and close then her other sister appeared in the  
doorway.  
  
"She still not feeling any better?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"She's burning up." Piper tried to think of the easiest way to tell Phoebe what was really wrong. She  
gently stroked Paige's cheek. "We'll be right back, sweetie." Piper then led Phoebe out into the hall.  
  
"You know a darklighter attacked her yesterday?" Phoebe nodded, "well, the poison seems to have a  
different effect on Paige. Leo healed her wound but he can't get the poison out of her system and its  
spreading.Leo is talking to the elders right now." Piper explained.  
  
Phoebe face dropped, "But they'll have a cure, right?"  
  
Piper sighed, "I hope si, if they don't we'll come up with something but right now we need to take care  
of her. Be strong and don't let her see how bad this could be."  
  
Phoebe hugged Piper, "I guess. Let's just hope the elder's pull through for once."  
  
Piper silently agreed as they walked back into the room.  
  
"Piper, Demon!!" Paige jumped out of bed ignoring the pain and Tkorbed a at the demon.  
  
Phoebe ducked out of the path of the flying lamp. "What in the hell!"  
  
Paige grabbed Piper's arm and orbed out.  
  
Phoebe looked around confused as to why her little sister just tried to kill her.  
  
Piper shook off the fuzziness caused by orbing. Paige was on the floor beside her breathing heavily.  
  
"Paige? Are you alright?" Piper asked as she helped her sit up.  
  
Paige leaned heavily against Piper. "What about the demon?"  
  
"There was know demon! That was Phoebe!"  
  
"No, I-I saw it. A Demon. Phoebe wasn't there."  
  
"Honey, you're delirious. Your temperature is very high"  
  
Phoebe slowly walked into the sunroom where Piper and Paige sat on floor. "Do you know who I  
am?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Paige said as she started to cry.  
  
Phoebe kneeled down and put a hand on Paige's face. "Don't be, I've been called worse than a  
demon."  
  
Paige didn't feel any better, she could have really hurt Phoebe. She wasn't comforted by the fact her  
own mind was playing tricks on her. She hated feeling this helpless.  
  
Piper put her arm around Paige's waist and pulled her up. "Let's get you back to bed."  
  
Phoebe done the same to give Paige some extra support.  
  
Paige let her sisters tuck her back into bed. Leo soon orbed in but she didn't know whether to be  
relieved or hide under the covers.  
  
Leo could see from Piper's eyes she was hoping he'd have all the answers. He wished he did. "The  
elders have no information. There's never been a half whitelighter so this is all new to them."  
  
"So they just leave us alone to deal with this?" Phoebe asked getting pissed off.  
  
"No, they're trying everything they can. They have their best potion makers working on a cure. You  
have to believe they're doing everything they can."  
  
"What are we meant to do until then? Sit around and watch her get worse?" Piper questioned.  
  
"I'm in the room you know!" Paige didn't know how to feel, she had too many emotions running  
through her and she couldn't even concentrate on them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Paige, but all we can do is wait. I'm going to go back up to the elders and help. We'll find  
something." He promised.  
  
Paige looked defeated as she nodded, "thanks."  
  
"Hang in there." He gently kissed Piper goodbye but instead of orbing out mid kiss he pulled back and  
stared into her eyes. He could see the fragile soul in them. He whispered 'I love you' then orbed out.  
  
Piper closed her eyes taking in Leo's scent. She felt like everything would be ok when he kissed her.  
After lingering in the moment she sighed and moved some hair out of Paige face. "Is their anything  
you want?"  
  
"A cure."  
  
Everyone fell silent, the uncertainty of the next few hours playing in their mind. Being sisters meant  
that words were more of a habit than a need.  
  
'Why si this happening? I'm dead, they aren't going to find a cure, if they're was one they'd have it for  
whitelighters already. You better make sure Piper and Phoebe are ok or I swear I'm going south with  
the keys to the pearly gates. Shut up Paige.' she told herself. ' They are going to watch me die. I  
can't do that to them, It won't be peaceful, I know that much. They don't need to see.'  
  
"You know I love you guys so much and I don't ever want to hurt you, that's why I have to do this."  
Paige then disappeared in blue orbs. Then the orbs quickly reformed to form a sobbing Paige.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were too shocked to say anything. Piper carefully gathered Paige in her arms  
while Phoebe also comforted her little sister.  
  
Paige sniffed as she got control over her emotions.  
  
"Better?" Piper asked softly.  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Good, what in the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
"I-I... you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have to watch me die.  
  
Phoebe began to tear up, "you are not going to die, we won't let you." Phoebe told her.  
  
"And if you were, you wouldn't be alone. We'd be right there beside you. You'll never anything, big or  
small, alone ever again. Paige we're going to find something to cure you. It's too soon for you to be  
taken away, we only just got you back."  
  
Paige found herself in the middle of a group hug and wished the safety and love would never end. 


	4. tears and control

Part 4  
  
'How can this be happening? I can't watch her die. I wish I could just take it out of her, take away the  
poison. I'm the oldest now, I'm meant to protect them. Sacrifice everything for them but I can't even  
do that! God please let there be a cure. Don't make me sit back and watch another sister die. I won't  
be able to go on if that happens. You won't have the charmed ones to save your precious butt every  
other week. I will never forgive you If you let it happen. I'll fight it, I'll make it right whether you like it  
or not.'  
  
Paige looked into Piper's eyes. She hadn't blinked in the last couple of minutes. She just stared right  
through her and she knew just what she was thinking which shook her soul.   
  
She had to untangle her arm from Phoebe who was practically attached to her side. She knew she  
wasn't asleep by her unsteady breathing but she had her head berried into Paige's shoulder  
  
She put her hand to Piper's face, "hey." She said not knowing how else to start.  
  
Piper blinked as she came out of her deep thinking. She leaned into Paige's hand then took it away  
from her face taking in it in her own hands. "Hi."  
Paige looked at their hands. "You think too much Pipe. If it happens it happens, you'll deal with it like  
I will. You'll have Pheebs and you'll cope..."  
  
Piper felt the sharp hint of tears, "How can you think that it would be that easy? Don't you get it? You  
helped me deal with losing Prue so much and I know I can't do it again."  
  
"All I did was drive you insane."  
  
"No, you gave me a reason to get out of bed. I had to teach you and I loved that but I didn't let you  
see. The whole time I was a bitch was because I was testing you. I was trying to see if you were  
going to actually be there, be a sister or just disappear like most of our family."  
  
Paige was speechless, she thought Piper had resented her for being a new comer, for trying to take  
her big sisters place. She never thought she was testing her so she could trust her.   
  
Piper began to feel even worse. Paige looked as shocked as they come, she must have thought all  
that time Piper hated her. Her own face matched Paige's as tears rolled down their cheeks.  
  
Piper lay down and cuddled close to Paige. She was so scared that if she let Paige out of her grip  
she wouldn't come back.  
  
Paige could feel Phoebe silently sobbing on her other side. She put her arm tighter around Phoebe  
and was convinced Piper's hand would break if she held it any tighter.  
  
  
Paige gritted her teeth, this couldn't happen. Her sisters just calmed down. She wished the  
darklighter who caused this was right beside her and helpless. She'd kick him in the groin till he  
coughed up his own equipment. But then there was the fact she was in agony and could barely sit up  
never mind kick the living crap out of some evil doer.   
  
"Piper..." Paige held her breath willing the pain away.   
  
Piper was by Paige's side in an instant. She had been waiting for this, praying it wouldn't come. At  
least Phoebe was out of the room.   
  
"Breath, honey. Try and breath through it."  
  
Paige tried to do as Piper said but the pain was getting worse. It felt like someone had taken a claw  
to her insides and was taking great pleasure in twisting it. Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Piper, it hurts."  
  
"I no." Piper whispered as she kissed her little sisters head. She held her as she wished the pain out  
of her sister.  
  
Paige sobbed as she gripped Piper for dear life, "Make it stop! Please!" Piper matched Paige's own  
tears as she rocked Paige.  
  
Phoebe came running in the room stopping dead when she saw Paige crying her eyes out. She  
looked at Piper with fear across her face. Piper silently called Phoebe over. She sat on the edge of  
the bed and made little circles with her hand on Paige's back. It was one of those stupid things that  
always seemed to make her feel better, if Prue did it.  
  
Unfortunately for all sisters it got worse before it got better. Paige couldn't stop herself from  
screaming as the pain got so intense. Paige found herself wishing she'd die just to stop the agony.  
When the pain subsided her sobs became less and less until she fell asleep due to Her big sisters  
comforting techniques.   
  
Phoebe let her guard down as Paige fell asleep. She leaned over and kissed her baby sister on the  
cheek, then got up walking out of the room.   
  
Piper gently let Paige out of her arms then walked out in the hall to see Phoebe starting down stairs.  
  
"Why is this happening?! The Elders are taking their sweet time! I'm not going to just sit their and  
watch!" Phoebe said storming into the kitchen.  
  
The fruit bowl exploded.  
  
Phoebe turned around to see Piper in the door way, holding her head in her hands trying to control  
her breathing and get her emotions in check. She looked between the shattered bowl and her equally  
as shattered sister. She sighed and sat Piper down in a chair then set about making some camomile  
tea - Piper always seemed to think it worked.  
  
Piper jumped out of the seat as she heard the chiming of orbs. "Do you have the cure?" She asks as  
soon as Leo started to form.  
  
He looked at his feet then up to his wife's eyes. There was nothing more he wanted to do than turn  
back 24 hours and just hold her in his arms. "No..."   
  
The plates at the sink exploded.  
  
Leo looked shocked he sat Piper down and pulled a seat over so he could sit infront of her. Phoebe  
came over standing behind Piper.  
  
"Not yet. We're still searching. Piper you have to calm down, I no this is all hard but we'll find  
something..."  
  
"No! You don't know Leo! You don't know how I just held my baby sister while she screamed for me  
to make the pain stop! Or how she tried to orb away to protect us! DO YOU!?"  
  
"Piper, you can't blame Leo, he's doing all you can. You know that." Phoebe tried to reason knowing  
Piper's words hurt Leo more than he showed.   
  
"Of course I know that Phoebe! I just...You need to go back up and you need to come back here with  
a way to make it right!" She started pacing. "Leo, GO!"   
  
Leo orbed out knowing his wife wasn't angry at him.  
  
A vase exploded this time.  
  
"Piper, I know you're scared and this is hurting is all but you can't blow everything in this house up,  
cause it won't help you. I've watched you over the last few months with Paige and I know how much  
you love her. You have something special, She looks up to you like no one else and you feel the  
same respect towards her. And I know its killing you having to sit there and watch her suffer but your  
presence makes her feel 100 times better, cause you're her big sister, the one who makes everything  
better. But if you go in there and you lose control she'll have no hope. But If you go in there and you  
do what you've been doing, you hold her and you wipe away her tears and tell her she's ok, she'll  
believe it and she won't feel as bad. That hope could give us the extra 5 minutes to give her that  
cure. Don't let yourself down. You're better at being the oldest than you think, Piper."  
  
Piper sank to the floor as her shoulders quaked with sobs. It didn't take long for Phoebe to pull  
Phoebe into her embrace. She felt relieved Piper let go.  
  
Piper let her emotions drain out. She could't stand it that she was so helpless, that Paige had begged  
for her help and she could do nothing. 


	5. Too Little Time

AN: Thanks for all u guys who review time after time I really am grateful. I should have said this  
before but 'maybe memories' is complete i just forgot to put that and the end but all these stories  
connect so its kinda a sequel as u'll see later. And sorry some of this is crazy but i blame it on being  
ill.  
  
Part 5  
  
"I know what your doing but I won't fall for it. I've got your number and its under 666! Yep, your just  
evil henchmen! So where are your big steel boots, evil henchmen?! Oohh King Cole will not be a  
happy source! Nope, nope, nope." She giggled hysterically followed by a round of snorting.  
  
"Honey? Don't you know who we are?" Piper asked as she tried to control her trembling. Paige  
sounded like she'd been drinking.  
  
"Of course I know who you are. You're the people who play tricks in my mind. You want me to  
believe your scheming lies! And, and then you leave me. You'll always leave me cause thats what  
happens. I love and you leave. You don't trust me. HAHA! I made a rhyme. But shouldn't you be  
going? Leaving: what people do best." She said sadly  
  
Paige began to sing...badly. "I was alone.I was all by myself. No one was looking. I was thinking of  
you. Oh yeah, did I mention, I was all by myself.All by myself. All by myself. All..." Paige's world  
began to spin as the edges closed in on her then there was nothing but black.  
  
Piper ran forward pressing her finger's against Paige's neck. She never thought she'd be more  
relived to feel a continuous thud.  
  
Phoebe plopped down on the chair opposite Paige's bed. She was destroyed by what Paige said.  
Cole being the source, being left alone, loving people just to have them leave.   
  
"Pheebs?"  
  
"Think she really feels like that?" Phoebe asked looking at her hands.  
  
Piper sighed and walked over to Phoebe kneeling down in front of her. "That wasn't really Paige. It's  
the poison working through her. But the things she said... they're feelings that are there. The little  
nagging doubts in the back of your mind. We've had them, Pheebs, you know we have but she has to  
deal with her own problems and the ones she's inherited from being with us. It doesn't mean she  
thinks that or feels like that normally."  
  
Phoebe wiped her eyes, "I know you're right but... The stuff about Cole." She shook her head.  
  
Piper took Phoebe's hands in her's. "Honey, don't let it get to you. You know Cole is her sore point,  
he always will be after what he did to her... to us."  
  
  
  
Paige quickly closed her eyes, 'it is way to bright in this room' she thought. She felt worse than before  
and had the strangest dream. She sounded so inebriated, talking complete nonsense to Piper and  
Phoebe. Speaking of her sisters she could hear their voices. She blinked then kept her eyes open  
this time.  
  
"Hey." she groaned.  
  
"Hi... how you feeling?" Piper asked unsure about how Paige would react to earlier.  
  
"Peachy. I've even got the strange dreams now."  
  
"What dream?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's nothing, I just sounded like I'd had my fair share of a keg. And there was singing... really bad  
green day cover." She said closing her eyes as she remembered.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances, silently agreeing not to say anything.   
  
"Sounds weird." Piper added.  
  
Paige painfully turned on her side. Both her big sister looked on seeming like they were in as much  
pain as her.  
  
"Guys, calm down, please. You look like you're having sympathy pains." Paige tried to joke.  
  
Piper got up and sat on the edge of the bed, "Maybe cause it does hurt us to see you in pain."  
  
Paige sighed. She didn't know what to say. "I love you both."  
  
Phoebe came over and cuddled Paige then Piper did the same, each returning the words.  
  
All 3 lay on the bed just enjoying the silence and the safety felt being together. Paige had to get what  
she was thinking off her chest.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, I found a spell.., I need you to use it if- if they don't find a cure. It'll split my powers  
between you both, so you'll still be able to protect yourself's and do all the good you're destined to."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Don't interrupt me, Piper. I know you don't want to think about it but its better to be prepared. I know  
you can't just get over my death but you got through losing Prue, you can get through losing me.  
You'll still have so much. Piper you'll have Leo and that beautiful little girl of your's, once she comes.  
Tell her that her aunt Paige loves her very much and I'll be watching out for her.   
  
And Pheebs, you have to be the cool aunt. Teach her how to use her powers. Then you go and you  
find a good man cause you deserve him. And tell Glenn I love him, and I'm glad he was such a big  
part of me." Paige took a shaky breath, "I... I wouldn't want any of my life to change. I'm so happy  
everytime I see you guys, I'm proud to have you as sisters, as friends. The only thing I regret is not  
having more time together." She gave in as the dams of her eyes burst.   
  
She tightly embraced both her sisters. Half of her was still terrified the other half was ready to go.  
She'd said everything she had to say.   
  
  
Piper held both her sisters close. There were know more words or tears. She took in Paige's smell,  
her steady breathing, her eyes, her face, her hands. If this was the only time she had left with Paige  
she wanted to use it to get every little detail that she could hold forever. She never had that with Prue  
but she had been there the whole 29 years of her life, she knew every little detail of Prue. Paige,  
she'd known for a year. It was so unfair, so wrong, but there wasn't a damn thing she could do.  
  
There had been coughing and screaming and tears and one heart stopping seizure. So much had  
happened in so little time. Time was the downfall of her life. Their was always so little with the people  
she loved. 2 years with her mom she couldn't remember, 27 with Prue that would never be enough,  
who knows how much time she spent with her father and 1 dismal year with her baby sister. Her only  
younger sister.   
  
Life was cold and heartless. Neither would ever forgive another loss. 


	6. Halliwell Fighter

AN: This is a short part but i figure u'll like it better than nothing. I hope to hav more for u soon.  
Thanks for all the comments, keep em coming.   
Part 6  
  
Piper paced at the foot of Paige's bed. They didn't have long... ½ an hour If Paige held strong. She  
had watched Paige's body suffer two seizures, the later of which caused her sister's semi-conscious  
state. She knew her baby sister's body was slowly shutting itself down and all she could do was  
watch. She prayed to Prue, begged her to protect Paige like she had Phoebe and her for so long.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe said getting agitated.   
  
"What?" Piper said stopping in front of Phoebe.  
  
  
"How are we meant to just sit here?! I can't do this! I'm going to find something to help her." Phoebe  
said storming out, determined on finding a cure of some sort.  
  
Piper sighed and held back the urge to go after Phoebe. She had to busy herself, do something so  
she could at least think Paige had every chance.   
  
Piper however needed to believe in Leo and the elders and be there for her baby sister, know matter  
what.  
  
She sat crossed legged next Paige and took her sisters hand. She tried to give her some comfort,  
tried to ease her tossing and turning. She gently stroked Paige's hair, her vision blurred by unshed  
tears. Trying to make sense of this whole mess made Piper's mind ache, almost as much as her  
heart.  
  
She heard something... She heard herself. She was subconsciously whispering word's of comfort.  
Who she was trying to convince was under question.   
  
  
  
Leo left the elders potion room with what they all prayed was the cure. This would either remove the  
poison and return her health or it could kill her.   
  
"I've got it." Leo said to Piper as soon as he orbed in. It took a moment for him to really take in how  
Piper and Paige looked, he'd come just in time.   
  
Piper nodded, "Phoebe!" she shouted on Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe ran in expecting the worsted but gasped when she saw Leo. She saw the red liquid he held.  
"You've got it?"  
  
Leo nodded. As he sat down on the side of the bed Paige seemed to thrash about more and more.  
  
"Can one of you make her drink this? I think I'm going to need to hold her down." Leo said.  
  
Piper took the bottle of red liquid from Leo, "what is in this?" She asked making a face.  
  
"You don't need to know just make sure she drinks it all." Leo said knowing Piper wouldn't be thrilled  
making Paige drink a darklighter's heart.   
  
Piper nodded as Leo pinned Paige's arm's down. Phoebe went to the other side of Paige and tried to  
keep her head still.  
  
Piper poured a little of the potion in Paige's mouth to have her spit it out. She pinched Paige's nose  
and poured more of the icky substance down Paige's throat. It worked this time as she had no option  
but to swallow. She repeated the procedure another 3 times until the bottle was empty.   
  
Leo carefully got off of Paige letting Piper and Phoebe swarm her. He stood watching, waiting for any  
sign that it had worked.   
  
Piper had expected some miracle cure that would rid her body of the poison leaving her 100%  
healthy but sadly it wasn't like that. Paige sill lay infront of her tossing and turning, trying to beat her  
own inner demon.  
  
"Leo? How do we know it's working?" She asked shakily.  
  
"I think its working... slowly. If it wasn't then she'd be dead by now." He said trying to reassure her.  
  
Phoebe stroked Paige's hair. "There must be someway to find out for sure."  
  
"In fact, I think there is." Piper said as she pulled back the covers as well as Paige's top. She was still  
as freaked. The black 'thing' still had veins in every direction. She looked closer to see the veins  
were slowly retracting.   
  
Phoebe gasped and looked away, she hadn't known there was some sort of poison ball growing  
inside her sister.   
  
"It's getting smaller, so it's working." Piper said trying to convince herself.   
  
Phoebe reached across and squeezed Piper's hand, "She's a Halliwell so she's a fighter." Phoebe  
said with her voice full of confidence. 


	7. Soul Mates

Part 7  
  
Piper held a still groggy Paige close. It had been a tense time, waiting for the poison to leave Paige's  
body but the paranoia that maybe it hadn't worked, disappeared when Paige woke up.  
  
"Piper?" Paige asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, honey?" Piper said looking down at her.  
  
"Are we all ok?"   
  
"Yeah, we're all ok."   
  
Paige nodded and then yawned, "good." She said quietly as she began to fall asleep.   
  
Piper couldn't help but smile, "It is that." She said as she layed a kiss on Paige's forehead.   
  
  
  
"Paige! You're meant to be resting." Piper scolded as she shooed Paige back towards the sofa.   
  
"Piper I'm fine! I've been fine since yesterday." She stressed getting back under her blanket.  
  
"I don't care, you're staying right there until I'm convinced you are 150% fine." Piper realised the  
huge grin on Paige's face, "Whats got you so happy?"  
  
"I just got off the phone with Glenn and he's getting back into town, tonight!"  
  
Piper smiled, "So I can expect him for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, that is if you don't mind?"   
  
"Of course not. He knows we're witches now anyway." Piper then had a thought. "Paige, you never  
told us what happened with Glenn after you moved out of his place."  
  
Paige lifted back the covers and made room for Piper. When Piper settled next to her she began.   
  
"Well, I didn't use my real name for the motel room and Glenn searched everyone in San Francisco  
but he didn't find me. I guess that hurt him most of all, then he went travelling for the first time. He  
said it helped him deal, think about things. So when I heard he was back, once I was sober, I Phoned  
him and we talked, a lot. He helped again because I was trying to deal with college and not drinking."  
  
Piper nodded, "well anyone who helps my baby sis out is very welcome over here. I'll make  
something nice for tonight."   
  
Paige smiled, "thanks Piper."  
  
  
  
Later that night Paige and Glenn sat in Paige's room, snuggled together. Piper had made a great  
meal and everyone (Paige, Glen, Piper, Leo and Phoebe) had a nice night. After some family  
bonding the two had snuck upstairs. Glenn had wanted to know everything that had happened in the  
months since he last saw her. He could tell she was getting on better with her sisters and they  
seemed to be a lot closer, but he wanted to know why they kept checking she was ok.  
  
Paige told him everything. How Cole tricked everyone, how he was the source and tried to kill her but  
failed the first time. Then how Paige had told Piper what she remembered and Phoebe finding out.  
Then Cole taking and torturing her. He got the whole story and he surprisingly kept quiet for most of,  
too shocked to say anything.   
  
After that she had to tell him about the darklighter and her almost dying again.   
  
Glenn looked down into Paige's eyes, "I'm so sorry. I can't believe you went through so much and i  
didn't even know."  
  
Paige laid her hand on Glen's cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for, ok? Your travelling means so  
much to you and I would never want to spoil that."  
  
"I know you wouldn't but Paige, you're my best friend... and you're my soul mate. I love you so much,  
I don't want to come back one day to find you're dead!" Glenn wrapped his arm's tighter around  
Paige. "I'm not going travelling anymore. I've been thinking about it the whole time I was away. I  
need to be here for you and finally settle down. What do you say?"  
  
Paige was speechless at the idea of Glenn being around all the time. "I love you too." She said as  
she turned around and kissed him passionately.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok so it's all done. There will be another one soon. I have a sick idea so I'll see what I can do.  
Thanks for all the reviews I've got. 


End file.
